


Mission Assignment

by alynwa



Series: UNCLE Has a Cat! [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	Mission Assignment

_Meow!_

"See here, Morris, just because I have a tuna salad does not mean that you do, too!  Miss Rogers!"

"Sir?"

"Take Morris to your office, please, and keep him occupied."

"Yes, Sir."

Moments later, Napoleon and Illya entered to receive their assignment.  Just as Mr. Waverly passed them their files, he felt a sudden weight on his lap. 

_Meow!  Meow!_

Harrumphing his annoyance, he placed the kitty on the table and spun the table so that Morris was in front of Illya.  "Please take Agent Morris with you.  Dismissed."

Illya picked Morris up.  "Stop attending briefings, Cat!"

"Fat chance."


End file.
